Strange Magic
by boombands
Summary: It's the day after Lily and James' wedding and Sirius goes out to drown his sorrow and meets a very strange witch. Next thing he knows he's waking up next to Lily and she's talking to him like he's the one she married. Chapter eight up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was trying to figure out an interesting way to write a Sirius/Lily story and thought of a fanfiction for the show House M.D. I had been reading. So I took a little bit of an idea from that and made it into my own. I hope the author of that story doesn't' mind! And also I hope you guys enjoy the story. Please leave reviews, I love them.

Sirius had always been known to head to places he didn't belong, and tonight was no exception. If anyone could get their self in extraordinary trouble then Sirius Black was the man to do it. As he made his way into the pub he could feel something wrong with the situation, and if he knew something was wrong then it was definitely wrong. As he turned around he was met face to face by the ugliest witch he had ever seen.

"Excuse me ma'am." Sirius said, wanting to get away from this place, this lady, and the stench that had suddenly filled his nose.

"What are you doing here boy?" The lady asked not budging at all.

"I was going to drown my sorrows but now I don't know." Sirius said, still looking for a way around the witch.

"What are your sorrows?" The witch asked.

Sirius sighed. 'My best mate just married the girl I love."

The old witch nodded. "Well that's no good is it? But you're a good looking boy you could surely get any girl."

"I don't want any girl." Sirius said feeling his wand through the pocket of his robe. The last thing he wanted to do was stand here and talk about the wedding he'd just been to. He hated to disapperate in the woman's face but he could only stand here and talk to her for so long, and she showed no signs of moving.

"Did she love you back?" The woman asked, fixing her eyes on Sirius.

"I don't know. Perhaps." Sirius said, not really sure why he was even talking to this woman, but he had once been told, the best way to feel better about something is to talk. We could talk for hours, and there were no other girls I could really talk to. Or want to talk to. She'd stay up with me in the common room and just talk. The only reason she ever even gave James a chance was cause of me. He was my best mate and she figured I couldn't hang out with someone too awful. She probably never would have talked to me but she's so damn sweet, she saw me up struggling to study for a test one day and just helped. We were always together after that. If only I had told her how I felt…"Sirius trailed off, he hadn't been paying much attention to the woman, caught in his own thoughts and she was now pointing a wand directly in his face.

Sirius tried to grab his wand but before he could the woman smiled and flicked her wrist. Sirius fell into darkness.

Sirius was alive. He knew he was alive, because if he were dead he wouldn't have a pain in his head. Suddenly his last conscious moments came back to him, he opened his eyes but couldn't make out anything. He reached down but his wand wasn't there. He wasn't even in his robes. Reaching farther over he felt a figure next to him and immediately withdrew his hand, but it was too late. The figure next to him stirred. Sirius stared at the ceiling.

Suddenly a light turned on and the figure next to him sat up. "Baby? You alright?" Said a voice Sirius knew all too well.

Sirius suddenly shot up and turned to face the woman next to him. "Lily!"

She looked at him strangely. "Yeah. Who else would it be?" She looked him over for a moment, before smiling sweetly. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Sirius nodded, unsure what else to do. He was utterly confused. "Where's James?" A sudden terror hit him. If he was in James' bed where was his best friend?

Lily raised her eyebrows. "I'm assuming in bed with Lydia. Oh and by the way he stopped by my office yesterday, I meant to tell you, he said to tell you something went wrong so you don't have to go in."

"What do you mean something went wrong?" Sirius said, concerned though not exactly sure why.

"I don't know baby. He couldn't tell me. You know they can't tell me what goes on in the Department of Mysteries. I'm assuming you'll know when you go back to work. He said you'd get sent an owl." She smiled at him. "I'm going back to sleep. I love you."

"Love you too." Sirius grunted. He didn't know what had happened but he knew that witch had something to do with it. He waited until he was sure Lily was asleep before getting out of bed, reaching to the nightstand he found his wand and picked it up.

He made his way slowly down the hall stopping at a room where soft music was coming out of. Slowly opening the door he muttered "Lumos." Music was coming from a music box that was hovering in the air, above a crib. A sense of panic over taking him Sirius made his way over to the crib.

Sleeping peacefully was a small baby with a head full of dark red hair. Sirius stepped back away from the crib knocking into a toy on the floor, which made a loud crash.

The baby woke up, startled and started to cry before seeing Sirius. At the sight of him she quieted, smiling at him with a lazy grin Sirius had seen in his own mirror many times and bright green eyes the exact shade of Lily's. The baby reached her hands up to him and Sirius stood looking at her bewildered.

Before he could make much out of the situation he heard footsteps running towards him, turning around, wand out he was greeted by a small boy barreling into his legs and hugging them tightly.

"Daddy!" The boy said causing Sirius to take a step back.

"What?" He said looking down at the boy.

"I had a dream again, about a monster! But you know what daddy, I beated the monster up real good!" The boy beamed at Sirius, and Sirius couldn't help but notice how this boy also looked astonishingly like him, except this boy too also had Lily's green eyes.

"Who is this?" Sirius said pointing at the crib.

The boy smiled again at Sirius. "That's my sissy, Iwis."

"Iris?" Sirius said.

The boy nodded.

"And who are you." Sirius asked the boy taking another step back.

"Silly daddy!" The boy said, clearly thinking Sirius was playing some sort of game. "I'm Orion." He boy stepped closer to Sirius again.

"And…how old are you." Sirius asked, no longer able to step back as he was now against the wall.

"This many." The boy said holding up three fingers. "But it was just my birfday. And you and mommy got me a toy broom and Uncle James got me a big stuffed dog that looks just like you when you're a puppy daddy!" The boy looked at Sirius again. "You know what Uncle James said?"

"No telling."

"He said I should name it Stinky and then it would really be like you."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "I bet he did. But um, why don't you go to bed."

The boy nodded hugging Sirius' legs one more time. "Night daddy."

Sirius looked around the room again. He was definitely done exploring. He made his way back to the bedroom where he had woken up. He was hoping this had all been a dream. He had really just gotten drunk at the pub and had a weird dream. He had been upset about Lily and James wedding and his subconscious was working it out. He still couldn't help but smile as he got into bed with Lily. If he had to wake up mysteriously in bed with someone he couldn't ask for anyone prettier than Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius was woken up the next morning by the smell of breakfast. Yawning it took him a moment to take remember last night. When he did he sat up suddenly. Rubbing his eyes and grabbing his wand he made his way downstairs.

In the kitchen was Lily, apron on humming as she flipped pancakes. Sirius' heart rate quickened. She was beautiful. Sitting at the table was a very attractive and very pregnant woman. She had large blue eyes and big thick lips and her face was framed with dark brown hair.

The woman was the first to spot him. "Hey Sirius."

"Hey." Sirius croaked out.

Lily turned around smiling and with a flip of her wand the pancakes started flipping themselves. "Morning baby." She came over planting a kiss on his lips. "You okay?" She asked when Sirius didn't respond.

"Mhm." He said looking down at her, and because the idea just struck him he kissed Lily on the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. This may be some weird dream he was having but if he could enjoy Lily Evans he would.

"Hey Padfoot."

At the sound of his best friend's voice Sirius jumped back from Lily causing her to look up at him. "Hey." Sirius said smiling.

Behind James a head poked out and waved at Sirius. "Hey Uncle Sirius." The boy said.

It had to be James' kid, Sirius concluded. It looked just like him but with the big blue eyes. The woman at the table must be the kid's mother Sirius thought. Which would make him James' wife. He scanned his head for the words Lily had said last night. Lydia, that's what she had called the woman.

Lily looked down at the boy. "You want chocolate chips in your pancakes right?" She asked him. The boy nodded. "Okay, well then can you go tell Orion that breakfast is ready." The boy nodded again and took off running. Lily smiled.

"Me and Lydia were thinking maybe you and James could take the kids to the park."

"You're going to trust me and Padfoot with the kids?" James asked smiling.

"You are their fathers." Lydia said. "The baby's moving James! Come feel!" She said grabbing James hand and placing it on her stomach.

Lily wrapped her arms around Sirius placing her head on his chest. "You're awfully quite this morning."

"Sorry." Sirius said pulling her close to him. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He told her honestly.

She started to say something but before she could the boys came running into the room. She settled with kissing Sirius again before starting to make plates for everyone.

Sirius said awkwardly beside his best friend looking out at the park. The boys were running happily and Iris was in a stroller beside him. He reckoned he must have a great life. Who wouldn't be happy.

"What's up with you today?" James asked him.

"Prongs you're my best friend right?" Sirius looked at him.

"Of course. Is everything okay?" James' eyes had grown wide.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Well see…" He looked around the park again before blurting out. "This isn't my life."

"What?" James asked clearly confused.

"It's your life. You're supposed to be married to Lily…"

At this James let out a laugh. "Padfoot what in the world are you talking about? Like Lily would ever marry me. I'm pretty sure she's only started liking me the last two years."

"This isn't my life James." Sirius repeated again.

"I really don't know what you mean, she's your wife. Those are your beautiful kids. I wouldn't even want to marry Lily. I know I liked her once but Lydia…we're perfect together, and I wouldn't give up Harry for anything."

Sirius sighed, and with a deep breath told the whole story to James.

Once he was finished James just looked at him for a while. "I swear to God Sirius if you're fucking with me, if Moony put this up to you I'm going to kill you."

"I'm not!" Sirius said, looking James in the eye pleading with him to understand, to believe.

James nodded. "I'm probably the world's biggest sucker but I believe you." He looked at Sirius. "You can't tell Lily it would break her heart."

"Will you help me figure it out?" Sirius asked.

James nodded. "Of course."

Sirius sat in the living room, Orion had fallen asleep on the couch beside him and Iris was asleep upstairs.

Suddenly the flames in the fireplace turned green and Lily appeared. She looked over the seen and smiled. Without a word she picked up Orion and took him to his room before returning to Sirius.

She laid down on the couch resting her head in his lap her dark red hair spilling over his lap.

Sirius ran a hand through her hair. "When did you first realize you loved me?" He asked her.

Turning her head to look at him Lily smiled gently "You're going to laugh if I tell you."

"No I won't." Sirius said shaking his head. "At least I'll try not to. I just want to hear you tell me a story."

Lily sighed looking up at the ceiling letting her thoughts move back "When we were fighting. You were mad cause you thought I liked James but you wouldn't tell me what was wrong you kept saying you'd had a bad day. I finally got it out of you and you screamed at me that you couldn't believe I fancied your best mate. You looked so mad pacing around the room, yelling about how you stayed up talking with me every night. You were completely irrational, and finally you looked at me like I had just sprouted another head before sitting angrily in a chair. You had your feet in the chair sitting cross legged and your arms were crossed. You looked like you were an angry child and it was at that moment that I realized that I loved you, as stupid and childish as you could be I loved you. And I don't know what made you do it but you stood up and said 'Damn it Lily Evans" before coming over and kissing me."

Sirius was smiling. He could see this happening. He had no doubt in his mind that when he was mad he probably did look like a child.

"When did you realize you loved me?" Lily asked him.

"I always loved you." Sirius said.

"I'm being serious." Lily said looking at him.

Sirius smiled lazily, "No I'm being Sirius."

"You idiot." Lily laughed, "You better tell me or I'll just run away with Peter."

Sirius snorted, he didn't know much about this reality but he knew that no matter what reality he was in no woman would ever leave him for Peter. "Well I knew a lot sooner than you did. I'd always fancied you, you were so smart, you always knew the answers in class and you just didn't give a damn what anyone thought. And then you helped me, arrogant, idiotic me. And it was then that I knew I loved you Lily."

Lily pushed herself up smiling at him. "I love you Sirius Black, I love you, I love you, I love you." She said before pushing him down on the sofa and kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'll probably start having the story get more serious with the following chapters I've been trying to build up the characters and a good story line in the last three. Leave me comments and let me know what you think!

Sirius woke up the next morning slowly. Finally opening his eyes he found a letter on the pillow beside him. He opened it up recognizing the handwriting immediately as Lily's.

Sirius

The Ministry sent an owl this morning. You don't have to come in again. They said most of the office was fixed but your department was still a little wonky. I took the kids to Andromeda's. I know you've been feeling a little strange lately so I figured you could use the day off. I love you.

Love, Lilykins.

P.S. I had fun last night.

Sirius grinned thinking of the night before, he ran a hand through his hair. Though apparently in this reality he did it all the time it was for him the first time he had ever been able to make love to Lily, and he made sure to make it memorable.

He took his time getting up before setting to work. He rummaged through their attic, determined to help him find something that would make sense of it. The first thing he came across was a photo album labeled "Orion's Second Birthday" looking through it he could see that he had obviously been in charge of the camera as several of the pictures consisted mainly of Lily's bottom side. He figured she must have eventually and taken the camera from him because half way through he started showing up in them.

There was one of him holding Orion in his lap and the boy opened presents. Sirius felt a stab of regret that he would never truly remember this. He wondered if he had been a good dad.

He found several other photo albums, ones of his wedding to Lily, ones of him and the Marauders at school, some of Iris.

Finally he came to another box. On the top in his own handwriting it read "Letters from Lily"

Sirius,

Thanks for the flowers today. They were really beautiful. All the girls seemed so jealous, though I don't know if it was over the flowers or because of the amazing boy who sent them to me.

You're right you can be a big idiot sometimes but I still love you. Don't even worry about it. I wasn't really mad, besides James is a huge idiot. I actually did talk to Peter and he said Remus would probably be of more help to me anyways.

You really shouldn't write things like that in notes Sirius. What if my professor took it. Do you really want her reading about the curves of my hips and how sweet I taste? Tsk Tsk. Though I can understand the feeling. I'd love to write to you about how sexy I think you look when you're just in jeans, when you've been outside for a while and I can see the sweat run down abs. I could write about how crazy that makes me but Mr. Black it's just not appropriate.

And believe me Sirius you do make me crazy, though I'm sure cocky as you are you already know that. I'd like to write more, to make sure that you're thinking about me through your classes today but I am about to go leave class and I want to be able to give this to you in the hallway. So I'll leave you with this final thought: I can't wait to feel your body against mine.

With love and longing, Lily xoxo

Sirius laid on the attic floor smiling to himself. Who knew Lily could write like that, but more so he wished he could remember the days that had caused her to write something like that. Sirius laid around for a while longer reading the letters in the box. Finally when his stomach started to growl he decided to go get something to eat.

Finally Sirius found what he was looking for tucked away in the back of the attic behind boxes labeled "Orion's baby clothes." Poking the swirling liquid with his wand Sirius stuck his face in.

Sirius was no longer in the attic, but instead in the sunlight looking at himself at the lake.

Remus was running from James who was chasing him and Sirius, shirtless as he always was, was standing with his hands on his knees panting. "Give me a sec." He yelled to the boys.

Peter looked up from the book he was reading then glanced over to the girls who were sitting a bit away admiring the boys.

"Come on Peter." Sirius said winking at the girls to his left.

Peter shook his head and Sirius sighed. Taking off running towards Remus and James who were now wrestling in the grass he was stopped by Lily.

Lily had her wand out pointing at Sirius and as he got closer she poked him in the chest with it. "Were you just winking at Teresa?" Lily asked glancing at the girls.

"I…uh…I…"Sirius stammered.

Suddenly Lily's stern face broke into a huge grin. "I'm totally kidding." She said grabbing him and kissing him. Sirius picked her up and spun her around the both of them falling to the ground.

The Sirius who wasn't kissing Lily could see James look over with longing for a second and his heart felt heavy but James quickly returned to wrestling with Remus. He kept looking towards the girls and when Sirius glanced to see who he was looking at he recognized the woman he had seen in his kitchen the day before, Lydia.

His attention focused back to himself and Lily as he heard his voice ring out, Lily was still laying in the grass pulling on his robes laughing, as he announced, "One day I will marry this girl. You're all invited."

Finally Lily succeeded in pulling him back down. "You're an idiot Black." She said planting a kiss on him.

Sirius grinned, "I didn't do it for my sake."

"You didn't?" Lily asked.

Sirius shook his head, "No, I wanted those boys over there to hear me. You're my girl." He brushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

"I never thought I'd hear Sirius Black call someone his girl." James said looking down on them before sitting next to them.

"Yeah but I bet you never thought he'd find someone like Lily." Peter said with a smile at Lily who smiled back at him. "You're really great for him."

"It's true." Remus said sitting down. "I've never seen him so happy."

"You guysss." Sirius said feigning embarrassment, then turning to Lily his characteristic grin back on his face said, "So, in the letter when you talked about me shirtless…"

Lily cut him off playfully punching him on the arm as the other three boys raised an eyebrow, "One more word and you won't get another letter." she warned him.

"It's not the letter I'm worried about not receiving. It's the promise at the end." Sirius kissed her.

"You two are going to make me vomit." James said throwing Sirius' discarded robe on top of them. "Get a room."

"We share a room Prongs." Sirius said laughing.

The real Sirius let himself be pulled upwards out of the pensieve. It was true. At Hogwarts Lily had been his girl. He had married her. He couldn't help but feel excited.

As Sirius headed for the door he heard a voice calling his name. "Padfoot?" You here?

Sirius quickly bounded downstairs, almost tripping. "Moony!" He said smiling. "What are you doing here?"

Remus smiled at his friend. "James told me….about what you said."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "And now what, you think I'm crazy and you came to make fun of me?"

Remus shook his head, "No, I came to help you. We work together in the Department of Mysteries. I thought you might need some catching up."

"I thought for sure you'd be an Auror." Sirius exclaimed.

"I was, but you always seemed to be having so much fun and then I found out they were working on a cure for werewolves and so I applied."

Remus spent the next few hours catching Sirius up on everything he should know, assuring him that if there was a place to go to figure out what had happened to him then, that the Department of Mysteries would be that place.

Lily came home from work, Iris in her arms and Orion trailing behind, to find Remus and Sirius asleep on the couch. They looked so comfortable she couldn't help but smile. Sirius had his legs draped lazily over Remus and Remus' hair was covering a good portion of his face.

Laying Iris in the bassinet she walked over placing a kiss on Sirius' head. He opened his eyes slowing a smile forming on his lips. "You're beautiful."

"Why do you look at me like that lately?" Lily asked.

"Like what?" Sirius asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Like you did when we first started dating. You always looked so surprised like you couldn't believe I was yours."

Sirius yawned, "I'll never believe it Lily."

She smiled, "Well you better start believing it. We've got two kids." She looked over at Remus who had started to stir. "Hey Remus."

"Hey Lily." He said brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Are you eating dinner here?"

Sirius glanced at his watch, "No I'd better be going." He stood up smiling at Sirius and giving Iris a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

"Now I have you to myself. There's no one to stop me from having my way with you." Sirius said pulling Lily onto the couch.

"Except our son in the other room and I need to make dinner." Lily said pushing against him.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her, "Orion where are you?" He yelled.

"In my room." Orion yelled back.

"See." Sirius said, "Dinner can be a little late tonight."

Lily motioned towards the bassinet, "And our daughter?"

"Asleep." Sirius said, holding onto her as he apparated them to the bed in their room. "As you can see I'm a great husband, you tell me your problems and I solve every one of them."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You're a little full of yourself aren't you."

Sirius shook his head, a smile playing on his lips as he kissed his wife. "I don't think so. You see I was up in the attic earlier reading the old letters you wrote me."

"You wrote me some of your own in case you forgot." Lily said grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down as she straddled him, she did her best impersonation of him, "Lily I can't wait until I can hold you again, you're the most beautiful girl in the world. I can't wait until the day we leave this school and…"

Sirius cut her quickly moving so that he was on top of her, "Those weren't the letters I was referring to." He bent down brushing the hair off her neck and kissing the nape of her neck until he felt her shiver beneath him. "I was talking about the ones where you write about how I make you scream." He ran his hands over her shirt, taking in the sight of her. She was so beautiful. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, trailing kisses down her chest.

She laced her fingers in his hair as he kissed above the waist of her pants, "Sirius." She breathed, pulling him up to kiss him fully on the lips, her tongue parting his mouth she ran her hands over his stomach before removing his shirt.

As Lily headed downstairs to make dinner Sirius hung around the room, smiling. He was soon interrupted by a loud pop as James apparated into his room.

"Merlin's beard!" Sirius exclaimed loudly. "It's a good thing you didn't come a few minutes ago. Don't you know it's bad manners to apparate into someone's house, especially their bedroom."

James merely shrugged, thrusting what Sirius had first taken to be a mass of towels at Sirius. It was then that he realized it was breathing. "I got you a present."

Sirius took the puppy into his arms and it licked his face excitedly. "Where did you get this?"

"Found it." James said sitting on the bed and stroking the puppy. "It looks just like you. I thought I'd get it for you?"

"Lydia wouldn't let you keep it, so you thought you'd give it to me."

James laughed, "You betcha, I couldn't just leave it though, I mean I'm sure if you saw a deer that looked like me you'd grab it."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't attempt to take a full grown stag home."

"I've seen you do crazier things, like you know, hang out with a werewolf. It's quiet a dangerous activity in case you didn't know. Besides Lily'll let you keep it. It looks just like you, how could she say no? Give it to Orion."

Sirius started laughing and James couldn't help but laugh too. Soon the two men were both laid out on the bed in hysterics.

"Even if you are from another dimension or something you're definitely still my best mate." James said finally catching his breath as the puppy licked his face.

"Back at you." Sirius said playfully punching James' shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is a little longer and a little darker than the others. I really enjoy this fanfiction.Thanks for everyone who's reviewed so far. I find myself thinking of ideas for it all the time, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Please review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.

I also wanted to take this time to say that I know I haven't really played of Sirius' sarcastic bad boy side but don't worry it'll come out eventually as he gets more comfortable in his new surroundings.

And don't get too use to these daily updates, it's only cause it's new and I'm excited about it. I'm sure it'll eventually start slowing down. But driving home today I did get the brilliant (at least I thought so) idea that if I ever get a little writers block on this I could do a "spin off" of the children in this story when they go to Hogwarts.

But enough about me, time to get to what you actually care about!

Sirius stood up, hoisting the puppy under one arm. "Orion's going to love this." He smiled.

"He's in the yard with Harry. They were pretending to be at Hogwarts when I left." James said following Sirius down the stairs.

As they passed the kitchen Sirius could see Lily and Lydia drinking tea. Lily turned to him. "You can keep it." Lydia had clearly already told her about the dog.

Sirius grinned as he made his way to the yard. He stopped in the doorway watching the two young boys who were sitting crossed legged across from each other deep in conversation.

"My mom said Hufflepuff is the best but my daddy says she's crazy and it's Gryffindor." Harry said.

"Well my mom and dad were both in Gryffindor. And if my dad and your dad were in it then it must be the best." Orion exclaimed. They're the bravest and the strongest and they're loyal. That's what dad said."

Harry nodded thinking for a moment, "Do you think I could get in? I don't think I'm any of those things."

"Of course you are! You helped me build our fort! You even carried the biggest rock, so you must be strong. And besides, that's where I'm going and wherever I go you HAVE to go." Orion nodded furiously, poking at a beetle with a stick.

"We're always going to be best friends forever, right?" Harry asked.

Orion nodded again, "Yeah just like our dads. "

Sirius felt his heart swell, he had never thought he'd make much of a father but Orion seemed to think he hung the moon. He couldn't believe what a fabulous family he had.

It was at this moment that the little black dog started to bark furiously, causing both the boys to look over. "You were right! I am getting a puppy!" Orion yelled running to his father and grabbing the puppy. He almost toppled over, the puppy was almost as big as he was. "You're the best dad ever!"

Sirius smiled. "You can thank your Uncle James he found him."

"I know." Orion said laughing as the puppy started licking his face. Turning to Harry he asked, "What should I name him?"

Harry shrugged, "Before my mom said no, cause the cat hated him I was going to name him Zeus."

"Then that's his name." Orion said happily.

Sirius came downstairs the next morning to find Remus and James already in his living room. "Took you long enough." James said.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Well we thought you might need a little help this morning, since you've never actually been to the ministry before."

As it turned out they were absolutely right. Sirius would never have been able to navigate the Ministry by himself. As they stepped into the elevator they were followed by a red haired man who looked to be in his late thirties.

"Hello Arthur." James said smiling at the man.

Arthur smiled at James. "Morning. Welcome back Remus, Sirius." He said nodding to the men. "I hear your department is all cleared up now."

"Hopefully." Remus said.

"So I hear Molly's pregnant again." James said conversationally.

Arthur beamed at the mention of Molly who Sirius could only assume to be his wife. "Yes, and it's a girl this time!" He exclaimed.

"Congratulations." Remus and James both said.

"You should bring Harry over again sometime." Arthur said as the elevator stopped, he and James both moved forward, "Ron really enjoyed hanging out with him."

"Of course. I'll let Lydia know." James said, waving to both his friends as he stepped off the elevator.

As Sirius entered the Department of Mysteries, which was actually an entire floor with several wings coming off of one main area, he could understand why he worked there. He felt like a kid in a candy shop, all his pranksters' dreams come true. Things were whizzing around their heads, he could hear explosions far off. The ceiling was enchanted to be a working model of the solar system.

A balding wizard shuffled by them carrying a jar with what appeared to be a pink tinted mist in it, "Excuse me. Coming through, I have dragon's breath. Highly flammable." He nodded at Remus and Sirius.

"Close your mouth." Remus said with a smirk. "It is cool though isn't it?"

"It's amazing." Sirius said incredulously. "If only I had access to this place when I was still in school."

"Then we would have all been expelled, I'm sure." Remus said.

"A small price to pay for all of this."

Sirius spent the rest of the day playing catch up on the last five years. He managed to make quiet a few mistakes but luckily Remus was there to help him. Despite the hard work his job required he couldn't help but love every moment of it. Stepping out of his wing into the main floor he never knew what he would find. Large cauldrons held all manners of bubbling potion, there was a shelf of time turners, a huge array of magical plants some of which he couldn't even identify. Once some sort of purple vine wrapped around his foot. Apologizing a witch pointed her wand at it, muttering some spell that caused it to let go and retreat.

Despite the amazing day he had at work, when it was time to go home Sirius could hardly wait to see Lily. As he opened the door making his way into the living room he could hear people taking in the kitchen. Something felt odd. Zeus was in the door way barking loudly and Orion sat on the couch, his face pale.

Sirius hurried over to him, worrying spreading through his whole body. "What's the matter? Is everything okay?" He asked kneeling down to meet the boy's face.

Orion shook his head, "The man in the kitchen. He said we could be in danger. Are we going to be okay?" Orion asked his father.

Sirius looked him in the eyes, he had only become this boy's father days ago but a fierce protectiveness, unlike any he had ever known swept over him. How dare someone come into HIS house and scare his son.

"Of course we're going to be okay. I'd never let anything happen to any of you." Sirius assured him.

"I know who the mutterings are coming from and you can tell Lucius Malfoy to keep my family's name out of his filthy mouth before I stick him and his family under more scrutiny! He almost got stuck in Azkaban last time we raided his house, and I'd like nothing more than the chance to actually put him there!" Lily's voice roared from the kitchen.

Sirius stood up, pulling his wand out and made his way to the kitchen. Anger swelled in him as he saw Severus Snape standing in his kitchen.

"Sirius." Snape said coldly looking at him.

Without a word Sirius marched over to Snape, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out the back door into the garden.

"Let go of me this instant!" Snape demanded pulling his arm away from Sirius.

Sirius could barely contain his anger. "How dare you come to my house and scare my son?" Sirius roared at him, hatred in his eyes, "How dare you even come to my house you filthy bastard! I don't know what you think you're doing…"

Snape cut him off, "I was trying to protect Lily, she has defied the Dark Lord once already.

"You're a filthy death eater, and I won't have you in my house. I don't know what Lucious Malfoy" Sirius spat on the ground at the last word, "is saying about my wife but you can tell him that if her name or the name of any of my family ever escapes his lips again he'll have more than Azkaban to worry about." Sirius moved quickly, grabbing Snape's throat, "As for you, if you ever set foot on my property again, if I ever even hear of you trying to contact my wife again I will put you in your grave. Do you understand me?" Sirius looked the man in the eyes, finally letting go of his throat.

Sirius rubbed his neck, "Clear as crystal." He said and turning on the spot he disappeared.

Sirius turned around to find Lily standing in the doorway tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know why you ever associated with him." Sirius said as he made his way past her.

She stopped him putting her hand on his arm softly. "I do worry you know. What if he does target us?"

"We'll be okay." Sirius assured her, though honestly he didn't feel so brave, but the anger inside him hadn't yet dissipated.

"Maybe I should quit. He's right. I'm putting my family in danger." At this she broke down into tears, Sirius pulled her close to him, "If something happens to my babies because of me…."

"You're trying to help them. That's your job Lily, to help rid the world of a great danger."

"Not at the expense of my family!" She sobbed into his chest. "It's not fair. It's not fair."

"I know." Sirius told her softly kissing the top of her head. He continued to hold her as she sobbed into his chest. After a few minutes her sobbing slowed.

Lily looked up at him slowly, there was a wet spot on his robes from where her face had been. "This isn't the best time to tell you but…" She stopped as if rethinking herself.

"What?" Sirius asked, wiping a piece of her red hair out of her eyes. His anger had faded, all he could feel now was a deep love for his wife.

"I'm pregnant." She said, a weak smile forming on her lips.

Sirius picked her up spinning her around happily. "That's fantastic news. Fuck timing." He exclaimed he sat her down. He felt a warmth rising through him., though it was laced with dread. As happy as he was that he would be there for this child he feared that he might be called back to the world he had come from, the world were Lily was married to James. He didn't know what he would do if that happened. He didn't know if he'd be able to stand watching Lily love someone else after all they'd been through in just these few days. After a taste of her, of this life, he doubted he could ever go back to before.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I realized on the way home today I realized I'd made a mistake in this chapter. Tonks shouldn't be at home, she should be at school but I think the scene I wrote it too cute to cut, so I ask you to please suspend your disbelief.

And one other thing, no one is reviewing. People are adding it to their alert list but not reviewing, it's really breaking my heart. So please please please review.

"Are you sure you don't want me to watch Orion too?" Andromeda asked.

"You are you sure you don't want ME to watch Orion." The pink haired witch said coming to stand beside her mother. "Mom always plays Witch's Bingo on Saturdays." Tonks said.

Andromeda flushed a bit, "It's so addicting." She said giggling, as she tickled the red haired baby in her arms.

"No it's fine." Sirius told her, looking strangely at Tonks as she did her best to peer around him. "I just don't think she'd like apperation that much. She hates floo powder and that's not nearly as bad. What are you looking at?" Sirius finally asked her.

"You didn't bring Remus with you did you? Tonks asked finally.

Sirius shook his head, "No, he's at home."

"Shame." Tonks said, ruffling Orion's hair before turning to leave. "Damn shame."

"Don't' cuss." Andromeda yelled after the girl "She's got a crush on him." Her mother said rolling her eyes.

"Does she know how old he is? Or how utterly boring?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, before continuing. "Anyways I need to go."

"Alright. I'll take good care of her." Andromeda said a kind smile on her face.

Sirius smiled back. He held tightly to Orion's hand as he turned on the spot diapperating outside the Hogwarts ground. "Sorry we can't get any closer."

Orion didn't seem to mind though. His eyes were huge as he looked at the majestic castle. "You mean I'm going to live here one day?"

"Yes you are. Hopefully in that tower." Sirius said picking up his son and pointing to the Gryffindor tower. "And this is probably where you'll meet the girl you'll marry. But no matter how nice she is, chances are your mom will never think she's good enough for you."

"I'm going to marry mommy." Orion said matter of factly. "Other girls are gross. Besides Iris, and she is pretty gross sometimes too."

Sirius laughed. "On the matter of Iris, you have to promise me you'll beat up any boy who likes her."

"Okay."

"Good boy." Sirius said returning Orion to the ground as they neared the castle. Several girls were gawking at Sirius and he couldn't help but to cast a lopsided grin at them causing them to giggle wildy.

Sirius had a plan in mind, ever since Remus had mentioned the Charms teacher had quit, and he had promptly sent a letter to Dumbledore. For the first time in his life he'd be going into the Headmaster's office without worry of detention.

He glanced at lake remembering the time he and James had set on a mission to stun the giant squid, hoping to levitate him out so that they could get down there without impediment to meet the merpeople. The plan hadn't gotten much further than them both, wading out into the lake with stolen Gillyweed in their pockets and shooting a few stunning charms at the water to no avail, before McGonagall had come out. They'd gotten a weeks worth of detention for that and lost their house 20 points. They later talked about how they probably shouldn't have advertised the event.

"Mr. Black I do hope you're not up to any mischievous actions." McGonagall said spotting him and Orion in the hall, a smile playing on her lips.

"Always Professor." He said motioning towards his son. "This is my son Orion, Orion this is Professor McGonagall. She'll be your Head of House one day."

McGonagall smiled at the boy. "Hopefully you won't cause as much mischief as your father. We still can't get that toilet you exploded your fifth year to work correctly."

Sirius smiled happily, "You don't pay her any mind Orion."

"You surely never did Black." She retorted. "So I guess you did finally talk Evans into marrying you." As Sirius looked quizzically at her she added, "He has her eyes."

Sirius smiled, "Sure did. But if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to the Headmaster."

"Very well." McGonagall nodded. "I'm sure you still remember where that is."

"I do." Sirius grinned.

Dumbledore waved his wand, creating a small chair for Orion to sit in. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Sirius nodded taking a seat, "I heard that you are currently short one Charms teacher."

"I am."

"I was wondering if Lily could have the job."

Dumbledore considered for a moment. "She was one of the most gifted Charms students we've ever had, but why isn't she here asking?"

Sirius could feel his cheeks redden. Dumbledore had a way of making him feel like a child. "Well…I haven't really asked her about it.

"I see. Doesn't your wife already have a job?" Dumbledore asked, offering a lemon drop to Orion. "She's a very skilled Auror from what I hear."

"She is. But she's also worried about the risks it brings. I wanted to ask you before saying anything to her. I didn't want to get her hopes up."

Dumbledore folded his hands on his desk. "If she would like the job, I think she would be rather marvelous at it."

Sirius smiled, standing up to shake Dumbledore's hand. "Thank you so much."

Dumbledore nodded, turning to Orion, "I hope to see you here one day."

"You will! I'm going to be in Gryffindor and be just like my dad. And my friend Harry is going to come!" Orion exclaimed.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well I hope you aren't exactly like your father. I'm getting on in age, I don't know if I can keep up with another Sirius and James."

Orion looked at the man. "Was my daddy bad?"

Dumbledore laughed again, giving another candy to the child, "No, not bad. He was just mischievous. Smart though. All of you boys were smart."

"My mom's the smartest lady I know."

"She is very smart your mother. But I'm afraid I must go.

"Bye mister." Orion said taking his dad's hand as they left the office.

Sirius came home to find Lily had already picked up their daughter from Andromeda's. She was gazing at the sleeping baby a smile on her face. Zeus was curled up near the fire.

"Where were you?" She asked looking up at Sirius.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Sirius sat down beside his wife. "I was at Hogwarts, visiting Dumbledore."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Well you had said you wanted a safer job and I had heard that the Charms teacher had resigned. I thought Hogwarts would be the safest job you could have. He said you have the job if you want it."

Lily was silent for a few moments, deep in thought. "I love being an Auror, but I'd like to be around to see my children grow up."

"You don't have to take the job if you don't want to." Sirius assured her laying his hand on hers. He knew that this must be a hard decision for her. An Auror had always been her dream job. He would hate to give up his job.

"No you're right. I'm putting my family in harm's way." She touched her stomach softly. "It's also getting more dangerous. I don't want to loose the baby." She looked at the baby laying beside her on the couch and then over to her son. "I'll go talk to him tomorrow."

The following weeks seemed to fly by. Lily, who had taken the job with trepidation, shone as a teacher. Sirius frequently came home to stories of the fabulous students she had. Sirius had finally gotten into the swing of his job. They had made a lot of progress in finding the cure for Lycanthropy. In fact, after taking the potion they had been working on before a transformation Remus said it took almost all the pain out of the initial transformation and helped him keep his own thoughts almost the entire time.

It was around noon one day when James burst in through the door, causing Lily who had been cleaning the kitchen to scream in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" Sirius said running downstairs, Orion hanging on tightly to his back.

"Can you watch Harry?" James asked, out of breath, shoving forward the boy, who he had practically been dragging behind him. Lydia's gone into labor."

Lily shrieked again, causing Zeus to bark, and Iris to wake up crying. "Of course we'll watch him! Go! Hurry! Send word once she's had him and we'll bring the kids!"

James quickly kissed Harry's head before running off.

"It's so exciting!" Lily said smiling as she rubbed her stomach happily. She made her way upstairs to quiet her screaming daughter.

Orion jumped down from Sirius' back. "We're both going to be big brothers now." He said.

"I know!" Harry smiled, "My dad said we couldn't name the baby Sir Braveheart though."

Orion sighed, "But that's the coolest name."

"I know. Harry shrugged, scratching Zeus behind the ears. "Maybe you can name your baby that."

Orion looked pleased at this idea and promptly turned to Sirius. "Can we name our baby Sir Braveheart."

"What if it's a girl?" Sirius asked laughing at the boys.

Orion simply looked at him, apparently the child saw nothing wrong in naming a daughter Sir Braveheart.

"You'll have to ask your mother." Sirius said, glancing out the the window to see Remus and Peter coming up the drive.

"Come on Harry!" Orion said, grabbing the boy's hand and running upstairs.

Peter came in first followed by Remus. "We just heard the news." Peter said, his small eyes darting around the room.

"News travels quick." Sirius said sitting at the table.

Remus shrugged, "James sent his patronus."

Lily came downstairs smiling at the two newcomers to her kitchen. "Thanks for making me the bad guy." She said looking at Sirius and laughing. "I really think I broke their heart telling them we couldn't name the baby Sir Braveheart."

"As long as I look like the hero." Sirius said.

"Just like in school." Remus said, earning him a kick from Sirius.

"Are you really pregnant again?" Peter asked Lily, who had busied herself making tea.

Lily nodded, again touching her stomach. "I am."

"Congratulations." Peter said, "You look great, you always seem to glow when you're pregnant." Peter's voice had risen higher and he looked at Sirius as though to see if his friend would be mad at him complimenting his wife.

Sirius felt a pain in his stomach that had nothing to do with jealousy. If there was one thing he felt he never needed to worry about it was Peter stealing Lily from him. Instead, he couldn't help but feel a sadness, as he didn't know what Lily had looked like during her last pregnancies at all.

"Are you still seeing that witch who runs the tea shop in Diagon Alley." Lily asked Remus conversationally.

Remus shook his head. "No, found out I was a werewolve and got out of there quick." Remus laughed feebly.

"It's really her loss then." Lily said setting a cup of tea in front of Remus.

Around five a silver stag appeared in the living room where the four adults were sitting, announcing in James' voice that his second son, Noah James Potter had been born.

Hearing his father's voice Harry ran downstairs followed by Orion. "Is my baby here yet?"

Lily smiled at the young boy. "He sure is."

"What did they name him?" Orion asked.

"Noah James." Lily said, wiping a smudge of dirt off her son's face, as he tried to wriggle free.

"I told you they wouldn't change their mind." Harry said.

"It's a good name!" Orion said finally breaking free of his mother. "Can I go catch gnomes?" He asked.

"We're going to head to St. Mungo's" Sirius said grabbing the boy as he ran by and tickling him.

"Let me goooo!" Orion laughed.  
"Never!" Sirius said standing up and throwing him over his shoulder as they made their way to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for reviewing my loves! For this I give you a sweet moment between Sirius and James.

Sirius lay on his back, his hands behind his head, next to his best friend, looking up at the stars. "Do you hate me for it? Even a little bit?"

"What?" James asked turning his head slightly to look at Sirius.

"I mean, technically I stole your wife." Sirius said.

"In no way, technically or not did you steal my wife. In this reality she never was my wife, and I'm absolutely in love with Lydia. In your reality you didn't steal my wife, you simply loved her, but you never acted on it. And Sirius, I live in this reality where you are madly in love with Lily. How could I be mad at you for loving her in another."

Sirius shrugged. "I just wonder about that."

"Don't. I'd rather live in this reality where we're both happy anyways." James smiled. "And I don't know how you could think I hate you mate. I didn't hate you after you caused us to lose that Quidditch match."

Sirius shot up. "For the thousandth time I did not cause you to loose that Quidditch match!"

"You shot up a huge flair just as he was about to catch the snitch. How is that not your fault?"

"I didn't mean to send the damn thing up, Peter surprised me. It was an accident. And I paid for it. Two weeks detention and the whole Gryffindor house was mad at me for the rest of the year."

"Not the female ones. You bloody show off" James quipped.

Sirius smirked. "Jamsie my love, it really hurt me deeply when you say these untrue things of me."

"You never had a damned shirt on Sirius." James said. "Ever."

"You liked it." Sirius said winking at James before roaring with laughter.

"I bloody well did not!" James laughed.

"Was I not supposed to show off my amazing, stunning, beautiful physique?" Sirius asked James, who without looking at him knew he had a smirk on his face. "I would have been doing a disservice to the female population of Hogwarts."

"You're so damn full of yourself."

"And you aren't?" Sirius said jumping up suddenly, and grabbing a stick from the ground. He began walking haughtily around the yard, pausing ever few seconds to run his hands through his hair. "Hi my name is James Potter. Oh lovely to meet you. Yes my hair is elegantly disheveled isn't it? Oh yes, this" He stuck out the stick, "this is my broom. Why yes, thanks for asking I am brilliant at Quidditch as well." Sirius poked James with the stick before lying down on the ground.

"You should have been an actor." James said, rolling his eyes, he began to run a hand through his hair but thinking of Sirius' impersonation of him stopped himself.

"And James don't act like I was the only one the girls were swooning for."

"We were a couple of studs weren't we?"

"Yes my friend, yes we were."

"Do they have to come?" Orion asked trying to get away from his mother who was flattening his hair for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Of course they do. You should be excited to see your cousin Dudley, he's about your age." Lily smiled, straightening the pictures on the wall.

The doorbell rang and Lily smiled opening the door. "Hello!"

The family standing in Sirius' doorway was most peculiar, a very large son and father and a small, horsy mother. Sirius could hardly believe this woman could be related to his wife. But most peculiar of all was the matching expression they wore as they made their way into the house. They seemed to be terrified, walking softly and looking around as if the house would explode any moment.

Orion looked at Dudley, an expression of concern and confusion on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked his cousin.

"What?" Dudley asked, matching Orion's confused look.

"I think you've been hit with an engorgement spell!" He exclaimed.

Sirius couldn't have loved his son more at that moment, he snorted with laughter, attempting to cover it with coughing. Vernon Dursley glared at Sirius.

"There's nothing wrong with him!" Petunia exclaimed, ruffling the hair on the large boy's head. "He's just big boned."

"Oh." Orion said looking between Dudley and Vernon, "Uncle Vernon must be big boned too then."

Sirius snorted again, this time making no effort to cover it up, he noticed that the comment had brought a smile to Lily's face as well.

"Do you want to go poke garden gnomes with sticks?" Orion asked his cousin.

"Definetly!" Dudley said brightening up.

Petunia moved as to stop the boys as they made their way to garden but with drew her hand at the last moment. "Careful Dudders." She yelled after them.

"I'll get tea." Lily said, hurrying to the kitchen as they all sat down.

Vernon chose the seat closest to Iris' bassinet, something about this large oafish man being so close to his daughter made Sirius uncomfortable, and he quickly made his way over picking the sleeping child up. She opened her eyes smiling at her father.

"She looks like Lily." Vernon said watching Sirius make his way back to the large armchair with the girl.  
Sirius wasn't sure whether this was meant as a compliment or just an observation. "Yeah, she's beautiful." He said, feeling this made no assumptions.

The boy though, he looks more like you every time I see him." Vernon continued, "Seems to have your personality too."

Sirius held his tongue, an action that was almost foreign to the man who was use to saying what was on his mind. "He has Lily's eyes." He responded after a while, unsure of what to say. Every bit of him wanted to react, wanted to challenge this man on his son, on his parenting skills but instead held his tongue.

"Lily said she's pregnant again." Petunia said clearly sensing the hostility between the two men.

"Yeah she is. We're really excited." Sirius said conversationally. He focused on Petunia's nose, she had the same nose as her sister. "Do you want anymore?" He asked.

"Maybe. Vernon said he's not sure."

"I don't believe in having more children than you can afford, or have room for." He said looking around the room.

Lily returned with the tea, another hostile moment being diffused by one of the Evan sisters.

"Iris has started pulling herself up on the side of her crib." Lily said, gazing happily at the child in her husband's arms.

It was at this moment that the two boys ran back inside, their hands dirty.

"It bit me, it really bit me!" Dudley exclaimed happily. "Isn't that awesome."

Vernon stood up suddenly, grabbing his son's hand. "What bit you."

"A garden gnome." Orion said.

"You let the children around vicious creatures?" Vernon turned to Sirius.

"They aren't vicious. It's a small bite, as you can clearly see, a few drops of blood at the most. Now if you wouldn't mind could you please lower your voice, my daughter is sleeping and its rude to yell at a man in his own home."

Vernon had turned purple in the face, a vein in his forehead throbbing wildly. "Your lot...Bloody idiots! I won't have it. I won't have my son around this nonsense, getting bit by gnomes. I wont' have it! I WON'T HAVE IT!" Vernon turned grabbing his son by the wrist. "Come on Petunia, lets go." He said heading angrily to the door. His wife jumped up squeaking to follow them.

"Come visit again Dudley!" Orion yelled after the boy.

"I will." Dudley yelled back.

"Well that went well." Lily said laughing as they left.

Lily's favorite thing to do at night was to wait until Sirius was fast asleep. She would then carefully grab her wand and whisper the word 'Lumos' illuminating her husband. During the day he never seemed to sit still, Sirius Black never had, and on the rare occasions the rest of his body sat still his mouth would be moving. He would ultimately say something that would either infuriate her so bad she couldn't help but to yell at him or say something to make her laugh. That's why she liked to watch him sleep at night.

She liked to watch his body rise and fall, she loved to just watch him, look at him, adore him. He was flawless, his skin was perfect, tanned, a few freckles fell on his body, but they weren't like her freckles, the ones that lined her nose if she stayed in the sun too long. No, these freckles only made him more perfect and Lily Black could tell you where every one of those freckles where.

Her only sadness in watching him at night was that she couldn't see his eyes. The eyes that bore into her, that seemed to sometimes know her better than she knew herself. The eyes that could quickly switch from one emotion to another, laughter to rage to sadness. She'd seen all the emotions one could see in those eyes.

It was times like these that Lily allowed herself to feel triumph. A triumph she still felt after all these years. The triumph that came from knowing that this perfect man who could have had any girl he wanted had chosen her. He had looked into her eyes, his own filled with love and brimming with tears and said the words 'I do'

This night however it was Lily's own eyes that swam with tears. She almost regretted pushing Lydia to tell her. But she had heard them outside arguing, Lydia insisting they should tell her, James saying they shouldn't. And so she had pushed Lydia. What had they been arguing about? And finally Lydia and broken down and told her.

It was true; there had been changes in Sirius these past few months. She hadn't been able to completely place her finger on it, but now it all made sense. Lily cried as she did it, muttering and putting her wand against his head, extracting the memory she wanted. She shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have put that potion in his dinner, shouldn't be taking this memory. What if she was wrong. Then how would she feel? But she had to know. She couldn't bear the thought of not knowing.

Sirius awoke in the night with a start, he had been having the same dream over and over, dreaming of the night he had met the witch in the pub. It took him a few moments to realize Lily wasn't beside him, another few moments before he heard the sound of crying coming from above him.

He got up making his way to the attic. Lily was sitting on the floor, holding her knees like a child, the pensive behind her. Tears were falling down her beautiful face. Sirius made his way over to her, as he went to put his hand on her, she back away from him quickly.s

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU LIAR!" She yelled at him.

Sirius took a step back, as if the words had been an actual blow to his chest. "What are you talking about?"

"I found out! I know…I know about you."

Realization hit him quickly. He sat down slowly in front of her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"How could you?" She asked, her contorting her face.

"I'm sorry," Sirius repeated, "I was scared to tell you. I love you so much Lily, I didn't want to scare you, to upset you….to ruin this."

"You don't love me! You haven't even been here. You've been around my children…"

Sirius cut her off, "But I do love you. That's why I'm here Lily. I am Siirus. I know I don't remember the past years, but I am the same man. I'm the boy you talked to all those nights. I love the kids Lily. They are my kids."

"You weren't….you don't remember their birth. You don't remember our marriage."

"I know I don't but I wish I did. I wish I could have been their for all of it. It kills me. I wanted that so bad Lily. I wanted to marry you and have kids and grow old together. That's what I wanted since the moment you first talked to me, that's why I didn't tell you I didn't want to mess anything up cause I've wanted this so badly. I may not remember our marriage but I am the same man you married. I'm the same boy who argued with you for almost an hour about which flavor of jellybean was the best. I'm the boy you snuck out of detention so we could sneak to Hogsmead. Im the same boy who loved you so much in school Lily, but in my memories I had to watch you loving my best friend. And then I got the chance to have you be mine, have the thing I wanted most come true and you wonder why I didn't tell you. Can you blame me Lily?"

"You remember those things?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I'm not an imposter, I am the same Sirius you met and fell in love with. I remember lots of things, I remember the first words you said to me, you came up to me and said, "Black, you seem like an arrogant prat, and I know you're a show off but you look pathetic trying to figure this out so let me help you."

Lily smiled. "I was right about you."

"You taught me to be a better man Lily. Being here with you, it's taught me to be a better man. I never thought I'd fall In love Lily. And then I did, with you, so when I got the chance to have you love me back, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm so sorry." He reached out timidly putting his hand on her knee. "I'm sorry I took away the version of me that remembers those things, I'm sorry I have to make you hurt. I'm sorry I can't make myself remember those things. But I do love you. I love you and I love Iris and I love Orion. I may not remember everything but please Lily, please give me a chance."

She sat for a while, then quietly she spoke. "Never lie to me again Sirius Black."

"I won't. I won't I won't I won't." He promised, tears in his eyes.

Lily moved, cuddling to him. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her head. They sat that way for a long time, saying nothing. There was no more to say.

A/N: I planned another event for this chapter but it ended up being longer than I planned. What I have planned will probably end up working better in it's own chapter anyways. I think we had enough drama in this chaper.

I really enjoyed writing from Lily's point of view. I might write from her perspective a bit more. What do you think? Should I stick to Sirius or occasionally write as Lily as well?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: There's a song by the band Sequoyah Prep School called Nobody but You, it's a beautiful song and fits very well with Lily and Sirius. If you'd like I'll upload it and give you the link. Just leave a comment and I'll reply with it.

Sorry this took so long. I hope you like it.

Ladylily101: I wanted to clarify about the scene where Lily finds out. I can see where you said it went to fast, but in my mind Lily wasn't really mad, she knew she couldn't really blame Sirius. She was more sad. She really wanted reassurance. But don't worry, I'm not playing it off as some no big deal thing. You'll see it come up a bit. That wasn't the end of it.

Sirius was surprised when he came home. Surprised to find Minerva McGonagall drinking tea in his kitchen.

"Ah. Sirius." She said smiling at him as he walked in.

"Uh, hi." Sirius said, scratching Zeus behind the ears.

McGonagall smiled, "I would assume the look on your face is surprise at finding me in your kitchen."

"Yeah. That'd probably be it." Sirius said sitting down at the table.

"Yes. I know it is strange but there is something I need to discuss with you. Dumbledore sent me, owls are not secure enough for this.."

"Why?"

"Well as I'm sure you know You-Know-Who has been getting stronger and stronger lately. He's recruited many wizards on his side, Death Eaters. The Ministry, Dumbledore believes, seems to underestimated the power of You-Know-Who. Dumbledore would like to start a group, I think he called it the Order of the Phoenix when he talked to me."

Sirius nodded, "And you're here because?"

"Because your wife was a very talented Auror and you also Sirius are very talented. Dumbledore wants you to join him in this group, in the fight to make this a better world."

"Me?" Sirius asked, feeling honored Dumbledore would think of him.

"Yes. If you'd like to join."

"It's up to Lily." Sirius said, looking at his wife with a smile.

"Your wife has agreed."

"Then I'm in."

"I think this is a great choice Mr. Black. The wizarding world has a war that will be upon them soon. It is best to be ahead of these things."

"I want my children to be safe." Sirius said thinking of the encounter with Snape.

McGonagall nodded. "As do I." She stood up, turning to Lily, "Thanks for your hospitality."

"Of course." Lily said picking up the cup and moving it to the sink.

"You will receive an owl with the time and place of the first meeting in the next few days." And with that McGonagall turned on her foot and was gone.

"I thought it was best. You know what Snape said, and I know I took this job to keep the kids safer but I think it's getting to the point where fighting may be the only way to keep them safe." Lily said sitting down across from Sirius.

Sirius nodded gravely, "I think you're right. We've already lost two members of The Ministry of Mysteries to death eaters."

"Another one? Who?" Lily asked her green eyes wide.

"Thurman." Sirius said looking down at the table.

Lily put a hand to her mouth, "He has three kids."

Sirius nodded, "I know, but Lily." He finally returned her gaze, "Promise me that you'll be safe. I don't want to loose you, I don't want to loose the baby, and I don't want the kids to loose their mother."

"I will." She said reaching across the table and taking his hand in hers, "I promise."

"Help meeeeeeeeeee!" Orion screamed.

Lily had been upstairs reading and ran downstairs quickly. Stopping at the foot of the stairs she hid out of view watching the scene.

"There is no help now. You are mine." Sirius said, leaping off the couch and chasing the boy.

Orion ran screaming, "No let me go! I'll give you 2 knuts!"

"I'm not interested in your money! I want your soul!" Sirius said grabbing the boy and throwing him down on the couch. "And I will get it through an old Chinese torture method known as tickling."

"Let me go! Let me go!" Orion said trying to squirm away from his father, laughing.

"Not my son you evil beast!" Lily said leaping from behind the stairs and grabbing Orion.  
"It's an evil monster." Orion said clinging to his mother.

"You will never get my son!" Lily said making jabbing motions with her wand at Sirius who was advancing on them slowly. "Die monster die!"

Sirius stopped clutching his heart, "Alas I am no match for the red haired vixen." He said falling dramatically to the floor and twitching a few times.

"Daddy!" Orion said laughing as he jumped out of Lily's arms and ran over to his father.

"Gotcha." Sirius said grabbing the boy and tickling him again.

"Alright boys, alright. It's time for bed, not that you'll ever sleep now that your father's got you all worked up."

"I don't want to. Five more minutes. Tell her daddy." Orion said looking at his father.

"Sorry, your mom's the boss." Sirius said picking up Orion and handing him to Lily.

As Lily walked upstairs with Orion, Sirius sat on the couch. He was lost in thoughts, mostly about the Order, about what Dumbledore would have them do, and about the safety of his family. He didn't hear Lily approach him and all but jumped when she spoke.

"He asked me why you never make him pancakes anymore." Lily said sitting down beside Sirius.

He felt his heart drop, "I use to make him pancakes?"

"All the time." Lily said, picking at her fingers.

"I didn't know." Sirius said. "I don't know a lot of things."

"He's allergic to blueberries." Lily said looking at him, "And he hates spiders. You're his hero. His favorite color is purple. Sometimes he wakes up with night terrors and cries for about an hour before I can calm him."

Sirius was looking at her, "You blame me don't you."

"No." She looked at him, "Sometimes. I know it's not your fault but that's my son Sirius and it's hard to hear him ask why daddy never makes him pancakes anymore, and I don't know what to tell him."

"I don't either." Sirius said, "I wish I did though." He got up and walked out of the room. As he sat in the garden and brown owl swooped down landing beside him. He took the note off the owls leg and read it.

Remus Lupin's. Tomorrow. 4 pm

Sirius sighed folding the letter and sticking it in his pocket. He laid back in the grass wishing he could have been there for it all. Wishing Lily would understand, would quit giving him odd looks through out the day. Wishing he could blame her. Wishing James had never liked Lily in the first place and then he would have never had this problem. Wishing Voldemort would die. Why couldn't someone else do it, wasn't him not being a Death Eater, breaking family tradition good enough for the universe or did he have to be the one to fight it. Laying back he cursed the stars.

Sirius saw a figure approaching, he thought for a moment to grab his wand until he saw the figure run his hands through his hair. Suppressing a laugh he watched his best friend make his way from his house to Sirius'.

"In the garden mate." Sirius yelled not bothering to sit up.

James turned his path making his way to Sirius and laying down beside him. "Lydia kicked me out. Told me not to come back for an hour."

"Why?" Sirius asked glad to have his mind off his own problems.

"Read that the Chudley beat Puddlemere United…"

At this Sirius let out a roar, "How the bloody hell did that happen!"

"I don't know. And I thought they would at least make it farther than that this year. It's a disgrace really."

"No bloody joke." Sirius said.

"Anyways," James continued, "My reaction was pretty much the same as yours and I woke up Noah. Lydia had just gotten him to sleep too."

"How'd you end up with someone like Lydia anyways?" Sirius asked, "Before you ended up with Lily I was sure you'd end up with some air head like Fruest."

"Thanks for the confidence mate." James said.

"Well you were…are a bloody git." Sirius said. "But how'd you get with her?"

"She ended up on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. That's where we met. She thought I was charming."

Sirius roared with laughter. "No one's ever thought you were charming."

"She thought I was a prat actually. But she was friends with Remus and eventually I guess I charmed her over."

"Why didn't we just marry one of the girls who were in love with us?" Sirius asked.

"Too easy I suppose." James said, "We always loved a challenge."

"You're not in any danger today." Sirius said placing a hand on Lily's shoulder. She was hugging Orion tightly. "We're going to be late."

"Okay." She said taking Iris from Andromeda and cuddling her again.

"It'll be okay Lils." Andromeda said sweetly taking the child from Lily. "Go on."

Lily nodded taking Sirius' hand and squeezing it. They turned on the spot with a loud crack and appeared outside of Remus Lupin's house.

Sirius looked around as he took his seat in the sitting room which had been enchanted to hold more people. He recognized several people; the Longbottoms were there. McGonagall was sitting in the back. James was there sitting next to Remus. Fabian and Gideon Prewett were there sitting next to their sister Molly and the wizard Arthur that Sirius recognized from the Ministry. On a chair that had clearly been magically enhanced sat Rubeus Hagrid. Most unsettling was the appearance of Snape, but before Sirius could really contemplate why he would be there he was greeted by a booming voice.

"'Ello Sirius!" Hagrid called waving and almost knocking down a vase.

"Hello Hagrid!" Sirius smiled a the large man. "Keeping out of trouble?"

"Oy! I should be askin' you that very question!" Hagrid grinned getting up to put Sirius in a bone crunching hug before turning to Lily.

"Lily! He beamed looking at her stomach, "Yer pregnant again are ya?"

Lily smiled, though she looked alarmed as Hagrid stepped towards her, Sirius presumed worried he would hug her. Instead he just patted her shoulder. "I am. Our third."

"Can't wait to see 'em at 'Ogwarts." Hagrid smiled, sitting back down as Dumbledore entered the room. Sirius and Lily made their way to the empty seats beside James and Remus.

When Dumbledore spoke the room fell silent, "Thank you all for coming," Dumbledore looked around the room beaming, "Though the circumstances are most regretful. As I'm sure Minerva or Hagrid have informed you I have brought you here because I believe the Ministry is greatly underestimating the power of Voldemort. This is a grave error on their part. As I'm sure you have noticed we are at the beginning of a war with him. And as such I will need your help." Dumbledore continued to speak for another few minutes before inviting questions.

James spoke up asking the question Sirius had been wondering, "Why is Snape here?"

Dumbledore nodded as Snape smirked. "Ah yes. Don't worry Mr. Potter, Snape and I have an understanding."

"Lily's pregnant," Sirius said.

Dumbledore nodded again, "I will not put her in any unnecessary danger." Dumbledore chuckled a bit, "I have met your son Sirius, I certainly don't want him coming to my school having been raised by only you."

Sirius laughed, "Yes, we wouldn't want to give Filch a heart attack."

Dumbledore spent the rest of the time teaching them to send messages by Patronus, something Sirius found quiet useful.

"A large dog, as to be expected." Dumbledore said as he walked by Sirius. He smiled as Sirius' eyes widened. "I always knew Mr. Black, I always thought it most noble that you worked so hard for your friend, illegal as it may be, those technicalities never seemed to phase you boys."

Sirius laughed, looking around at The Order, "It doesn't seem you hold much stock in it either, Sir."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "If only I could Mr. Black if only I could."

Lily came downstairs the next morning and couldn't help but laugh. Sirius was dancing to the radio wearing her flowered apron. He was busy flipping pancakes, in fact as she looked around almost every surface of the kitchen seemed to be covered in stacks of pancakes.

"You do know there are only 3 people in this house old enough to eat pancakes, you must have at least 75 here."

Sirius jumped at her voice. "Well I wasn't sure what his favorite was, so I made them all. I also invited Peter, James, Lydia and Remus. Oh and the Weasley's are coming because James had already invited them over so Harry could play with Ron. Do you think I should invited Andreomeda."

Lily laughed, Sirius had apparently found his inner host and found it necessary to serve the entire wizarding world a late breakfast, though she suspected he probably wanted to get to know the people he no longer remembered. This thought stopped her laughter. "Go ahead and invited Andromeda and Ted, the older Weasley boys will need someone to play with. And if you're inviting the Weasley's you might need more pancakes."

"Oh, I'm no where near finished." Sirius said smiling, "I am the pancake master."

"I bow at your feet oh Pancake Master." Lily smiled, glad to see some of her old husband in this new Sirius. "I'm going to get ready, then I'll get the kids and set up the backyard."

Sirius smiled as he made his way to the backyard with more drinks, it was nearly one o'clock. Perhaps he could fit in this new world. He seemed to have a happy life. Lily and Molly sat discussing pregnancy and their children. Remus and Andromeda were playing with the younger children in the grass.

"No, it's sent through a satellite!" Ted said exasperated. He had been trying to explain muggle television to Arthur and James for the past ten minutes.

"You know I'm going to have a sister too." Percy Weasley said to Sirius as he walked by. He had been fawning over Iris the whole time he'd been there.

"That's amazing! I bet you're ready for a girl in your family."

"Yeah mom really is." Percy said smiling.

Sirius gave the boy a drink as he made his way past the Weasley twins who were poking at a garden gnomes hole. He had spent most of the day telling them about his adventures at school. The boys had sat enchanted by his story. He had made them promise to use the knowledge of the tunnels he had given them for mischief which they had readily agreed to despite protests from their mother.

Tonks had seemed to make friends with Bill Weasley who was showing her a book of Dragons he had brought with him.

As he sat down the drinks kissing the top of his wife's head he felt a peace come over him. Maybe he had missed out on a lot, but this was good. No man could ask for more than a happy family and friends. He could only pray that someone else would take care of Voldemort, though he knew it wouldn't happen, he pushed this thought out of his head. Right now was a time for friends.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I had a hard time writing this chapter, but I think it turned out decent. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hope you like it! Review darlings!

Sirius sat on the floor smiling after this trip to the pensive. Lily had been giving him memories for weeks now. The kid's birth, their wedding, their first kiss, Orion's first steps and his first word (dada) and lots of simple things, just the happy memories. He wondered how he ever lived without these people in his life. He had never thought he'd be a father, he'd always loved kids, fawned over Tonks when he'd snuck to his aunt's house, he'd been the one to teach his brother to walk, but he never thought he'd have any of his own.

Now his family consumed him. Iris had begun to pull herself up, Lily was sure she'd start walking soon. She'd started babbling more and lit up whenever he came into the room. Orion was doing his best to get her first word to be Bubba.

Lily had started to show, it was just a small bump but to Sirius it meant the world. Lily had scolded him several times recently because he treated her as though she was the most delicate thing in the world. She assured him she wouldn't break and she'd been pregnant twice before.

Sirius looked out the window, Harry and Orion were chasing a large stag around the yard. He made his way downstairs stubbing his toe on the way out of attic. He was still swearing as he entered the kitchen.

"Language." Lily said swatting at him with a towel. "And could you tell James not to ride the children on his antlers."

Sirius stuck his head out the open door, "On the back James, the back. Not the antlers." He then made his way to the table sitting down and removing his shoe. "Damn it."

"You're such a baby." Lily said making her way over and pointing her wand at his toe.

"It still hurts." Sirius said.

Lily rolled her eyes, "There's no way it hurts." She made her way back over to the stove, "I'm going to kill him I really am." She made her way to the door.

Sirius jumped up grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back, "You can't kill him."

Lily turned around to face him, "I told him not on the antlers! He's going to impale my son!"

"He's not going to impale him." He looked down at his wife.

Lily poked him in the chest, "If something happens to Orion I'm going to kill the both of you."

Sirius put his hand over hers. "Though I'm very sure you could kill both of us easily, the stress of hiding the bodies and getting away with it wouldn't be good for the baby."

Lily smiled, running her hands up his chest, "I love you."

Sirius looked down at her, "That's the first time you've said it since you found out." He pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, "I love you too."

Lily stood on tiptoes kissing Sirius. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and putting her on the counter.

"Gross. Orion your daddy and mommy are kissing." James said standing in the doorway and causing Lily and Sirius to jump apart.

Lily jumped down from the counter. "I'm going to kill him." She jumped at James hitting him with a towel.

"Control your wife Padfoot." He yelled running away and grabbing Harry and putting the laughing child in front of him.

"Cheap move Potter, using the child for protection." Lily said placing her hands on her hips.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." James said.

Lily rolled her eyes walking away, "Next time you're dead."

"Love you Lils." James called after her putting Harry down.

"Love you too James." She yelled over her shoulder.

Sirius made his way back from work to find an empty house. He would need to pick the kids up, Lily must be running late he figured. But first he would eat a sandwich. As he grabbed the bread a silver rabbit appeared in front of him.

"Sirius Lily is at our house come now there's been an accident." The rabbit said in Lydia's voice.

Sirius felt as though his heart had stopped, he sprinted through Godric's Hollow, to James' house. As he opened the door he stopped in his tracks. Gideon Prewett and James were in the house. Gideon looked alright except a for some slashes. He was holding ice on his hand. James was on the couch, a large cut running across his left cheek and there was a bad bruise on his chest.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

Lydia looked up from her spot next to James where she was mopping sweat of his forehead. Her eyes were red and puffy and Sirius could see where tears had been running down her face. "Death Eaters."

"Why isn't he at St. Mungo's?" Sirius asked looking between Lydia and Gideon. James was barely stirring.

"There isn't anything they can do we can't do here. He'll be okay, he's just a little banged up. He got hit by a stunning spell and barely missed another one before I pulled him out." Gideon said wincing as he moved his arm.

"Did we lose anyone?" Sirius asked. Gideon shook his head.

Lily came from another room smiling weakly at Sirius. She carried a bowl filled with what looked like yellow paste. She made her way to James putting the paste on the bruise.

"I'm going to go. Let me know how he is okay?" Gideon said nodding solemnly at the people in the room before disappearting with a loud crack.

James opened his eyes at the sound looking around the room. "Sirius."

"Hey." Sirius said making his way over to him and taking his hand.

"I'm not dying don't look so glum." He tried to smile and winced.

"You have to be careful, I need a best mate." Sirius said.

And so the days went on. Sirius was never surprised to come home and find his wife not there or to find a multitude of injured men and women in his sitting room. Some days Sirius would be one of the inured. Lydia and Lily had taken on the role of nurses, he'd often find her studying spells to help mend injuries.

Dumbledore had been right, this was a war and despite the ministry's best efforts they were making no headway against Voldemort. Dumbledore showed up less and less to the meeting, Minerva never seemed quite sure what he was off doing but assured them he was off doing business for the Order. Sometimes Dumbledore would fight alongside them, these were the times Sirius felt most safe.

One day Sirius was outside with the kids, the sun was setting casting a glow over everything.Iris was chasing butterflies and Orion was playing fetch with Zeus. He looked up to see a figure limping towards him. Instinctively he reached towards Iris picking her up. As the figure got closer he recognized the man and felt his heart drop.

"Orion take your sister inside and go to your mother, and don't come back outside until I come and get you. "He said standing up and placing Iris by the door. "Lily!" He called into the house. "LILY!'

"What's wrong daddy." Orion said taking his sister's hand.

"Nothing baby." He said patting the boy's head.

Orion looked at him scared but started dragging his sister into the house, Zeus at his feet. Lily appeared at the doorway as the figure drew closer. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her daughter, pushing Orion into the house.

"Go inside, in fact go to Prong's." Sirius said looking at her.

"Sirius." She said looking at him as she pushed Orion farther into the house.

"Now. Hurry!" He pleaded with her. She nodded closing the door as the man opened the gate. Sirius drew his wand.

"Regulus." He said turning to the man who was now in his yard.

Regulus lifted his hands in surrender. Sirius could see his was weakened. "Sirius." He said coming closer to his brother.

"What do you want?" Sirius said, his heart was pounding. "What happened to you?"

"I left. I ran away." The man was now mere feet away from Sirius and Sirius could see he was crying silently.

"From who?"

"From the Death Eaters. From Voldemort." Regulus said clutching at a locket around his neck. "You were right, you were always right."

"Reg…he's going to kill you." Sirius said, though he hadn't seen his brother since he had left Hogwarts and hadn't spoken to him in longer they were still brothers and Sirius wanted nothing more than to save the man in front of him.

Regulus nodded. "I know. I need to give you this Sirius." He said taking off the locket. "I need you to give it to Dumbledore."

"I don't understand." Sirius said putting his hand out for the locket. Regulus put it in Sirius' hand, it was cold as though it had been sitting outside.

"Dumbledore will. I have to go Sirius. I have to run. But I wanted to come, I wanted to see you again, to let you know…I want someone to know I did the right thing."

Sirius nodded, his own eyes watering. "I know. You did. But now go, run. It will be okay."

"It won't, but maybe that locket can help. I don't completely understand it Sirius but it can help. It can help kill him. You have to kill him. Don't let him win."

"I won't." Sirius said.

Regulus nodded and then grabbed his brother pulling him into a hug. "I have to go Sirius. Get it to Dumbledore. Get him to it now, don't keep it. He'll kill you for it."

"I'll take it to him." Sirius said letting go of his brother, Regulus stepped back locking his eyes with his brothers and then was gone.

Sirius looked at the locket in his hands, stared at it. He didn't know what it meant but he had made a promise. He waved his wand sending a message to Dumbledore, and then he too disappeared with a crack. He ran the towards Hogwarts as fast as he could. A pain was shooting through his side but he didn't stop, ignoring it the best he could. As he got nearer to the castle he saw someone appear and make their way towards the gate.

"Sirius. Come." Minerva said opening the gate, she held it open for Sirius and shut it securely behind him. "The headmaster said you were coming."

Sirius nodded, to out of breath to talk he held his hand, still clutching the locket out to her.

She took it from him examining it as she led him to the gargoyle. "Sugar quills." She said and the gargoyle leapt aside. He followed her up the stairs to the headmaster's office where Dumbledore was pacing.

"Your brother got this?" He asked, taking the locket. His blue eyes fixed on it.

"Yeah. What is it?" Sirius asked, clutching his side as he stopped for the first time.

"If it is what I believe it is telling you would only put you in danger." He looked at Sirius shaking his head as Sirius opened his mouth to speak. "I already put your family in enough danger, I won't put you in more."

Sirius nodded, unsatisfied but knowing there was no use in arguing with Dumbledore. "So you think you know. Regulus said it would help kill him."

Dumbledore nodded, a frown on his lips, "And hopefully it will. But right now Sirius I think you should head back to your family."

"Yes, sir." Sirius said, knowing he was being dismissed and feeling like a child. He made his way out of the office and through the castle replaying the events of the night in his head.

A/N: I hope you liked it. It was darker than the other chapters but I think it came out fairly well, though I had a hard time with the speech between Regulus and Sirius.

So I have a question for you. What's your favorite noncanon pairing. Mine is clearly Sirius/Lily.


End file.
